No Me Dejes
by CamiWriter
Summary: ALERTA DEMASIADOS SPOILERS DE STAR TREK BEYOND. SI NO TE LA VISTE, NO TE PASES POR AQUÍ. (que consta que advertí) One-Shot Slash -Spones- basado en escenas que pudieron ocurrir fuera de escena. Ya sabrán a que me refiero...


_¡¿Dejar la flota?!_

McCoy no le daba crédito a sus oídos, la figura herida frente a sí se lo acababa de decir y luego afirmar.

Spock se encontraba con los ojos cerrados en un aire pensativo. Leonard trataba de salir de su aturdimiento, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- -Pues, sé que esta notica le afectará a Jim, pero de mi parte haré una gran fiesta. – Aunque en su mente sabía que entraría en una gran depresión. No podría vivir sin él.

 _"No me dejes, por favor, no te vayas"_

Rogaba mentalmente. Nunca se imaginó que la frase que dijo espontáneamente sacara una sonrisa en el vulcano, no una de esas sarcásticas casi imperceptibles, sino una verdadera sonrisa. Una sonrisa humana. Sin darse cuenta, él mismo alzó las comisuras de sus labios por sólo observarlo, le deleitaba mirarlo. Luego, escuchó un leve sonido que emitía, pero creyó habérselo imaginado, hasta que se hizo más fuerte y con asombro (y algo de preocupación) escuchó por primera vez a Spock reír.

\- - Oh no, está delirando. – Dijo y casi se abalanzó sobre él.

La risa se Spock, suave y melodiosa se calmó ligeramente mientras contemplaba al hombre acercarse a sí.

\- - No deliro, Leonard – susurra sin perder la sonrisa. – Sin embargo he de admitir que me causó curiosidad la frase.

\- -¿Acaso no me crees que festejaré por tu partida? – Dijo el doctor más tranquilo al verlo regresar a su postura vulcana.

\- - En efecto, no le creo, doctor. – respondió a su vez, McCoy notaba algo diferente en su mirada, casi… suave.

\- -¿Por qué no has de creerme? – Esperaba que lo dijera, él esperaba que le dijera lo que quería oír.

\- - Lo sé – volvió a los susurros. – Sé lo que piensas de mí.

Sin saber a qué venía aquello, se dio por vencido. No le dio la respuesta que esperaba.

\- - ¿Sabes que todo lo que te decía era de amistad y que en realidad no te odio?

Volvió a vislumbrar el rastro de una ligera sonrisa.

\- - Mejor que eso – Spock, a pesar de su herida abdominal, se reclino hacia adelante. McCoy entonces cae en cuenta que al preocuparse por su estado, se acercó mucho… Demasiado. Sus rostros casi tocándose. – Te escuché. No deseas que me vaya. Lo pensaste tan fuerte que casi sonó como si lo hubieras dicho. No festejarás porque me quieres y no me refiero a la amistad.

\- - Si… Y-yo…- Tartamudea no sólo porque lo haya descubierto, sino por el calor que el cuerpo vulcano emanaba. Sus profundos y oscuros ojos lo veían interrogante, pero no había el rechazo que habría esperado. – Si, Spock. Te quiero y más que a un amigo.

\- - Y yo a ti, Leonard – dijo suavemente, mientras acercaban lentamente sus rostros para darse lo que habría sido un gran beso… Pero no fue así.

\- -¡Agh! – Un quejido invadió la boca del vulcano mientras presionaba su abdomen con mucho dolor.

Dejando de lado el drama de hacía poco, McCoy entra de nuevo en plan de doctor…

-0-

Krall había muerto. Ya no había Enterprise. Spock aún pensaba que debía completar la misión de su contraparte. Aún tenía en mente dejar la flota.

Pero antes, tenía que revisar algo.

Un cofre donde Spock Prime guardaba sus más preciadas y únicas posesiones, que había logrado traerse desde su mundo.

Una túnica vulcana, fue lo primero que vio, pero una pequeña cajita fue lo que llamó verdaderamente su atención; de tapa deslizable, la abrió para quedar estupefacto. Era una foto.

No una digital, como las que se acostumbraban, sino una foto de papel, enmarcada en aquella pequeña cajita. Pero la foto en sí fue lo que lo asombró.

Se vio a sí mismo pero de edad más avanzada, con un uniforme rojo de la flota, parado al lado de la silla de capitán, donde un Jim Kirk castaño figuraba. Observó al resto de la tripulación que consideraba sus amigos, pero se fijó en uno, tan diferente y tan igual.

Ojos Azules.

-0-

Allí se encontraban anhelantes los tres. James, Spock y Leonard. Aquella ventana les daba a la gran construcción que se alzaba frente a ellos. La nave Enterprise… NCC-1701A.

El joven vulcano miró de soslayo a su izquierda, dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por McCoy. Era necesario, debían hablar.

Después de la celebración del cumpleaños de Jim, Spock se acercó al doctor, quien aún se encontraba sentado aún, terminándose su bebida. Se sienta a su lado en silencio. Uno de esos silencios nada incómodos a los que estaban acostumbrados.

\- -Te vi con Uhura – Murmura McCoy, sin apartar la vista de su copa. Y sí, el vulcano se había dado cuenta.

\- - Hablé con ella.

\- - ¿Se reconciliaron?

\- - No, de hecho – McCoy giró su cabeza, sorprendido ante tal hecho. Se miran a los ojos. – Le expliqué lo que sentía, en realidad. Lo aceptó y ahora quedamos como colegas y quizá amigos.

\- - Espera… - Trataba de procesar todo - ¿Le dijiste a Uhura que me gustas y que yo te gusto?

\- - En pocas palabras, sí.

\- - ¿Y dices que se lo tomó bien?

\- - Dice que lo intuía desde hace tiempo, curiosamente lo intuía contigo o con Jim.

\- - ¿Qué? Es decir – trataba de no sonar como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo – Bueno, con Jim se le cree porque él le da a todo ser viviente y no un apretón de manos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Spock elevó una ceja divertido ante el comentario. McCoy prosiguió.

\- -Pero ¿Yo?

\- -Al parecer, tu sarcasmo a con mi persona, según ella, era una manera de ocultar lo que sentías. Sinceramente, aun no comprendo esa parte. Algunas cosas relacionadas con las emociones humanas aún se escapan de mi dominio.

Habían quedado completamente a solas en aquel salón.

\- -Leonard… - murmuró Spock – Quería agradecerte por salvar mi vida.

\- - Spock, ese es mi trabajo – Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado – No tienes qué…

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por la boca invasora sobre la propia. El vulcano lo estaba besando con suavidad y lentitud, como disfrutando y saboreando el momento. McCoy se dejó llevar y colocó sus manos en la nuca ajena, para profundizar aquella maravilla. Cuando el oxígeno se acabó en sus pulmones, el doctor se separó y con la respiración agitada, le sonrió.

\- -Espero que no le hayas agradecido así a Jim por salvarte del volcán hace años.

Y creía que jamás en su vida iba a volver a escuchar su suave y melodiosa risa, hasta ese momento. Dedicada únicamente para él.

\- - No, por supuesto que no fue así – hubo un pequeño silencio, que se vio roto por Spock esta vez – No me iré de la flota, Leonard.

La sonrisa del doctor se ensanchó aún más y se sentó en el regazo del vulcano, quien lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- - No me dejaste…

\- - Y jamás lo haré.

 **FIN**

 **Adivinen quien volvió! Si, esta chica desorganizada que no puede mantener un long-fic completo. Bueno, espero les guste este One-Shot! Díganme en los reviews, ¿qué tal les pareció Star Trek Beyond? Personalmente me encantó!**

 **ArisilverStar, creo que aquí está el Spones que te debía hace tiempo ^^ espero te guste!**

 **¿Merece este One-Shot, algún review? :3 -0-**


End file.
